Toxic
by Scaryhumor1245
Summary: When a girl finds interest in her neighboring town of Beach City she goes out looking for answers only to find a beautiful Jasper stone on the beach.
1. Pages 1-4

"You're leaving late again (Y/N)?"

"Yeah, I gotta work hard for Monday"

I shrugged off my co-worker's remarks and put my feet up on the desk.

"it's just like you to work over time for a conference," Rebecca said laughing to herself.

" I'll see you on Tuesday" and with her bag in her hands and a phone conversation about to start, she made her way out the office.

The truth is, you weren't working at all, you just felt it was better being alone here "working" than being alone in your house. It got lonely at times. After working a few more hours alone, blasting music in your ear drums, you went off home for some sleep, just to rinse and repeat the following Monday.

Waking up I stretched my muscles and limbs in an effort to calm my aching joints from last night's late hours of work. Sigh. Sheiling the rays of sunlight from myself I crawled out of bed, maneuvering out the room blindly. Using my senses I closed the door behind me and opened my eyes.

"Freedom", saying it childishly, I rushed down the old stairway, jumping off the last step.

"Lemme see, my horrible cooking or cereal"

I ponder to myself, already grabbing all the necessary accessories for my meal.

Stretched out, watching the news I ate some good old cereal.

Fortunately, after an eternity of commercials, the news women stood dead center, right as the camera panned out, taking in the surroundings of your neighboring town, beach city.

"After the strange occurrence in the Small town of Beach City, it looks like residents are finally getting back and rested after being evacuated. Until now, citizens were unaware of the events that happened while they were away"

The news women turned, giving the cameraman the signal to look forward. Ahead were the frymen's family doing some touch-ups on the booth, getting things back up and running.

You vacuumed up the last of the cereal. This was the tenth time you've heard news from Beach City and no one, not even the news, knew what had actually happened. You had thought of moving there for some time now, just to get some excitement and mystery in your life, but work had its hold on you here instead.

"And of course, no one knows what happened"

I sighed and rested my feet on the coffee table. There's never any answers, just a frymen kid who always runs to the camera to talk about his blog on "rock people"

This sense of urgency came up within you once again. It happened regularly after watching the events in beach city.

" I wonder what goes on over there "

After a few minutes of thinking, you had made the remarkable and stupid decision to drive out to beach city for the day, maybe to meet new people, and finally learn the truth. But the chances were slim and you knew so. If the news stations didn't know….how would they?

After a few hours of driving you had finally made it, a sign read 'Beach City' and the amount of coffee you had was now worth it. With swift movements, you closed the car door. It was the same car your parents had driven when you were growing up. After buying a brand new car they gladly gave you this one as a moving out 'present'. Gee, thanks, mother, and father for bringing me into this world.

The burst of fresh sea air inhaled into your lungs made you feel overjoyed. The beach….brought back amazing memories, oddly enough, with this same trashy van. Huh. You walked along the shoreline, taking in the details of your surroundings. The water, the sand, and even the children running around with play fighting with fake swords and shields.

Let's just say you ran like the frymen after seeing a news camera and investigated the whole town.

After hours of walking, you gave up your search for clues. You'd have walked back by now, that is until your eyes landed on something simmering in the sunlight. You walked towards it, halting to a quick stop. There it was. A small triangular stone. It was smooth yet Sharp against the corners. In the light, it shifted from oranges and yellows to reds. A Jasper stone. You'd recognize it anywhere. You better after all those hours in earth science as a teenager.

"... A Rock person" you said childishly, thinking nothing of the sort. Oh, how wrong you were.

With the Jasper stone in your my pocket, I closed my front door close. A yawn escaping my lips. Putting the new rock friend down on the coffee table I made my way into my kitchen. Sigh.

Nothing.

You had found nothing. Everyone you had asked gave vague answers or jumped to the next topic.

Looking through the kitchen you stared blankly into the living room, a gloss coloring your eyes as you focused in and out on your surroundings.

After a few minutes of boredom, a strange warm light engulfed the living space.


	2. Page 5

Suddenly the the air in my lungs was knocked out. Letting out an inhumane sound I gasped for air. Meeting with two orange eyes I begged with pleading ones. Their hold on my neck was far too strong.

"Who are you," it said. It wasn't phased by my grip on their forearm.

"Where is this place?" it asked again. This time more rough and impatient

It followed off with more questions, each one more impatient than the last, but I had lost track of the voice. Soon my vision started to blacken.

"Pathetic," they said,

The air in my airways had restored themselves.

Looking up, my vision cleared.

"Y-you" I tried to speak, but the more I saw of this monster, I wanted to crawl into a ball and hide.

"So you do speak" she...him, it? She spoke crossing her arms.

She had a main of blond hair, it framed her face and carved jaw. She had bright feline eyes and a muscular build.

"I'll ask again, where am I?" she asked.

I looked up, conjuring up the last bravery I sooner I answer, the sooner she'll leave, right?

"Just out of Empire City" I stated.

I swallowed a bulk of salvia, gulping, and continued to look up at her, ignoring the growing pain in my knees. A wave of emotions passed through her features, from anger to confusion to lastly frustration.

Taking steps away she pondered to herself, thinking.

She was so muscular, I've never seen a human so tall, not to mention Orange with red stripes. She was odd. I continued to study her, and her every move. She looked disappointed and angry-

"I said get up!" she yelled.

"Take me to the nearest water source on this planet!" she demanded.

Blink. I didn't know what to do, I stood, relaxing the pain in my knees and looked at her confused.

"Water!" She screamed.

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry," I said and walked to the door.


	3. Page 6

"You expect me to fit in here?" she glared.

She looked down at my van, questioning my ability to reason, and I don't blame her.

"it's all I have…," i said pouting.

"Well, program it to grow bigger" She said as if it were routine. I stared at her blankly. Make it grow?

"It...doesn't work that way" I said silently.

"what?" she questioned.

" It doesn't work that way!"

We stood silent, staring at the small van.

"Would you be careful up there?!" She yelled from behind me.

My breathing was getting quicker, each breath i took I seemed to notice another thud coming from behind the van.

"Quit it!" she screamed louder than the other 12 times. Sigh… i was sure i was getting looks from other cars next to mine...

Who was she? Where is she from? I had so many questions , but could I easily ask a brute like her?

" Y/N" I stated, clearing the empty silence.

"What?" I heard her ask. I glanced behind me, just to stare back into her stern eyes. I bit my lip and took a breather. Sigh.

"My name, my name's Y/N" I said staring at the road ahead. I looked up at my mirror just to see her staring at me.

"Jasper" , she said.

I grinned ear to ear.

"I knew it~"


	4. page 7

Rolling her eyes annoyed, Jasper sat back into the van. I snickered to myself and continued driving.

We made it to just off beach city, where a large empty beach laid for the both of us. She exited the van in a hurry and ran to the shore.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly to herself. I got closer, sitting behind her.

" You've changed me, I could be a better gem I know it!" she got on her knees abruptly causing the sand to shift under her, Her hands clasped together.

" I am weak...I know that, but together, we can fly high, shatter enemies, those Crystal gems are nothing compared to us."

The water was steady. The waves crashing onto Jaspers knees every so often. The moon casting a glow on the ocean surface. It reminded me of the times dad and I went camping on this very beach-

"I miss you…" she said above a whisper.

I looked at her questioning.

" I miss our power, our strength, how we were made for each other"

She looked around, her eyes glossed over. Looking for signs and receiving none, she stood, brushing the sand off herself.

I looked up at her shocked. I-

Unexpectedly, my forearm was grabbed and yanked upward. I gasped and yelled in pain.

"LET GO" I yelled up at her.

Letting me go she continues walking to the van, ignoring my glare.

"so…," I said, once more breaking the silence.

I looked up in the mirror to see her staring back.

"Who were you-"

"Don't ask" she interrupted me. "Just get me back to your base" she continued.

" I just wanna know who were you talking to..."

The sensitive brute thought for a while, her eyes on the road ahead.

"Lapis Lazuli-" she spoke.

"That's another gem, right? they're a friend of yours?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say, friends..."

"I don't Understand then-"

"You don't need to, your just a human!" she yelled.

"And what about me being a human means I couldn't understand, ever thought of that?" I questioned.


	5. Page 8

We drove in silence, the air lingering with questions from both sides. And I planned on getting mine answered.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"Lapis?" she asked.

Nodding my head, I looked back at her.

"She was a simple informant, she knew the most about this rock," she stated with no emotion.

"It seems she wasn't a simple informant to me…" I said thinking for a mere moment.

"If anything, she seemed more than that to you, she seemed to like you and her had some sort of bond-"

"Fusion" she stated.

"What's that?"

"Fusion is when two gems fuse into one being, one that is stronger and more powerful than the gems creating it"

I was dumbfounded, a being stronger than those who created it?

* * *

I sat on the couch, delusional to the fact that there was an orange alien gem sitting next to me watching animal planet, and that there were more gems just like her roaming earth. But here I sat, watching it with her.

Soon a yawn escaped my lips and I made myself up the weak old stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper asked, to which I replied,

"Sleep."

She gave me a confused look and I turned toward my room walking.

"I'm going to recharge!"

I closed the door and looked back on the day till I soundly fell asleep.


	6. Page 9

I stepped out of bed and slowly walked to the door, my feet feeling as if they were going through quicksand. With my feet working against me, and a little bit of effort I made it to the door

"Who are you?" a tiny voice said.

I turned toward the voice, just to see my room crumble, leaving stripes of different shades of green.

"I'm steven, what's your name?" the voice said.

Looking down I took a step back.

"Y/N" I blurted out.

He wore a pink-red shirt with a bright yellow star in front and a pair of jeans with sandals.

I looked him over and took a step forward.

"What are you doing in … here?" I said looking around.

"Sorry, I really have no control over whose dream I walk into," he said calmly.

"You… walked into my dream?" I said confused.

He nodded as if it were normal and continued,

"but it looks like I took us both into malachites mind instead…" he finished looking around.

I just looked at him confused, dream walking, mind entering, another gem?

Steven looked up at my confused state and replied with, "Malachite is a fusion between Lapis and Jasper, Fusion is-"

"Fusion is the bond between two or more gems that create a stronger being then the previous gems-" I interrupted.

"How did you know that… he said shocked.

"There's a gem named Jasper in my house" I stated.

"Wait" he took a second to think till a horrid expression took over his features.

"If she's with you… where are we?"

Suddenly the floor began to shake, and we were standing in puddles of an unknown substance.

"Steven!" a female voice said from afar.

The voice got louder and louder, practically screaming.

I looked down just to see steven panicking.

"What's wrong Steven?" I asked.

"We're not in Malachite, we're in Lapis's mind," he said with a worried expression

"I miss her," the female voice said.

Just then a scream came from behind us and I looked to see a monster with two pairs of eyes and multiple arms,chains smothering it and wrapping themselves around the monster. From behind me I heard a tiny voice speak out.

"Malachite"


	7. Page 10

I woke up to the color orange looking down at me, her figure towering my own.

I was in a state of shock I didn't even bother wondering why she was watching me sleep.

I was just so confused, was I dreaming or was it real?

"Are you listening to me, runt?" Jasper looked at me pissed off that I wasn't listening again.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked apologetically.

Sighing annoyed she replied, " I said, do humans always rest for eternity? You took forever!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being human!"

She looked around the room, ignoring me. Figuring I was a waste of her time, she walked downstairs.

It had to be real … I thought back on that so-called dream. No dream I've ever had was so clear, so detailed. But what do I do now?

Just then I heard something break downstairs and ran down to investigate.

"Oops," Jasper said, followed by a chuckle.

"Thanks a lot…" I frowned.

"Your house is built for an aquamarine" she explained, chuckling to herself.

"Like I know what that means…" ignoring the fact that there was a human-shaped wrecking ball in my house I took a deep breath, preparing for the worse.

"Who's Malachite?"

"None of your business runt" she said, now glaring in my direction.

"Oh, but it is, you see, I'm letting you live here, for the time being, meaning I answer your questions, you answer mine!" I said bravely.

She thought for a moment.

"You're right human…, what do you wanna know about her?"

After an hour of talking, safely on my couch. We acknowledged each other's needs for once, starting with my name.

Stevens POV:

I woke up later than usual, once again with Pearl and Lion by my side.

"You okay Steven?" Pearl asked worrisomely.

"No...i'm not, I saw a human in Lapis's mind"

"Wait for what?" Amethyst asked, coming into the conversation.

"I don't think they're fused anymore, something must have happened! I saw a girl! She said she had Jasper in her house"

Just then, I heard the front door swing open, it was Garnet.

"If that's true, that poor girl is in danger. We must find her" said Garnet.

"But how?" Amethyst asked.

"The, next time you fall asleep Steven, you must find her, it's gonna be difficult," Garnet said, taking off her visor.

"What about Peridot and Lapis, we need to find them!" I asked.

"You leave that to us, Steven, you have enough on your plate," Pearl said, patting my head smiling.


	8. Page 11

"I don't understand," Jasper said an annoyed expression on her face.

8:30 PM

We were sitting on my couch again. The room held little to no light, the only light source coming from the bright tv.

"It's easy, you just move your pawn according to the cards instruction," I said, moving my pawn over her yellow one.

"sorry, not sorry," I said, chuckling.

She growled angrily.

"This game is stupid, let's play something else"

"You said you were made to fight right? How about a fighting game?" I asked.

Just then, she smiled for the first time, a genuine smile.

"let's see it, human"

Opening the cabinet, I pulled out my game system and loaded the game Injustice 2.

"It has superheroes and villains fighting each other, you play with this," I said showing her the controls. After a while of getting used to it, She started beating me at my own game.

"Joker," the game said.

"I choose…. Harley Quinn, this should be fun" I said smiling.

"Prepare to lose horribly," Jasper said, an evil grin gracing her lips.

Frowning, I knew I had no chance.

Losing over and over again, I began to become agitated. Taking a deep breath I looked over at no other but Jasper.

"Welp, it's like 12, I'm gonna sleep, you know if you're fine with me sleeping forever."

Sighing, reluctantly, she hung her head low, now at my eye level.

"Go," she said.

And just like that, I made my way upstairs to sleep.

I woke up, the sun beaming rays of heat into my room.

"You're up," Jasper said.

Confused I looked at

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"I've got nothing better to than to make sure my informant is 'recharging", she said.

While it was comforting to have a strong soldier guarding me...it was also kinda creepy, not that I would say that to her.

"I work today," I said sadly.

I was honestly reluctant to go to work, for more reasons than one. First, Jasper, will she break anything else? And second, why would I wanna work when I can stay home?

Jasper chuckled, apparently she found something amusing.

"What?" I asked.

"You, of all humans, working. I thought you just laid on your butt all day doing nothing"

"Gee, thanks, That's so kind of you~"

Laughing more she exited the room just as I started getting ready.


	9. Page 12

...I had just walked out of the office. Sigh. An eight hour day of work.

"Y/N!"

I turned to see my friend, Rebecca, walking towards me.

"Why are you leaving so early? You always stay over time" she said surprised.

"I don't know really..." I said, thinking of Jasper, at home, breaking things.

"Is It someone I should know about?" She asked a grin replacing her worrisome face.

" Oh plz, you'd wish"

"And you don't?" she asked smiling.

I thought about it for a moment, would I want someone being the reason I leave work on time?

" I guess you're right…," I said admitting the truth.

" I knew it"

Rolling my eyes I looked off into the distance, there was a green tinge in the sky tonight., coming from afar. But I thought nothing of it.

7:30 pm

"You're home," Jasper said, staring at the blank tv.

"You've noticed"

I sat down next to her, a yawn escaping my lips. Turning on the tv with ease I laid back on the couch, getting comfy, looking at Jasper as she glared at the tv.

"How'd you spend your day?"

"Staring at this … the thing" she said, referring to the television.

"It's a tv... "

"Like I know what that means"

Smiling to myself, I took out my phone.

"What was the last movie, TV show or book that made you cry or tear up?" I asked.

"I barely know how to turn it on, more or less watch it," she said, still glaring at the tv.

"Right…" I said, looking for more questions.

She looked over at my cellar device questionly.

"What are you doing?"

"looking for questions to ask you," I said, looking up at her.

"Why?" She asked.

I shrugged, looking back at my phone.

"We might as well get to know each other if we're gonna be living with each other…"

She shrugged waiting for more questions.


End file.
